Black Earrings
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Hari ini Hiruma mengajak Sena kencan. Tahu bahwa sang kekasih sedang ada masalah, Sena pun berusaha untuk menghiburnya di kencan yang sangat jarang ini. warning inside. fict for HIRUSENA'S DAY


**Black Earrings**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Warning : Sho-ai to yaoi, OOC, soft lemon, typo, **don't like please don't read!**

Black Earrings © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

HAPPY HIRUSENA'S DAY

Happy reading…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Setelah upacara penghargaan turnamen musim gugur Tokyo, Amefuto Devil Bats bersiap untuk kembali. Mereka tampak begitu riang bahwa dua penghargaan telah didapat untuk Sena dan Kurita. Ini kemajuan untuk seluruh anggota Devil Bats. Setelah ini mereka harus berjuang lebih keras lagi. Namun dibalik keceriaan mereka, tanpa disadari ada satu sosok yang tak mengeluarkan aura sama.

"_Ini… Youichi? Aku mengerti kalau…"_

**Klap.**

"Brengsek!" desisnya.

Hiruma menutup ponselnya dengan kesal setelah mendengar pesan suara yang baru didengarnya. Menggenggam erat ponsel yang tak bersalah itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga retak. Mamori yang menyadari perubahan itu memandangnya dalam diam.

'_Hiruma-kun,'_ batinnya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Sena terus berlari melewati orang-orang yang lalu-lalang dengan kecepatan eyeshield miliknya. Tak peduli walaupun banyak orang yang memandangnya heran. Dan untungnya tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang tersenggol olehnya. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, jadwalnya akan semakin kacau. Kalian pasti berpikir, kenapa Sena sampai terburu-buru begitu? Dan jawabannya akan kalian dapatkan ketika dia telah sampai di depan stasiun kereta api.

"Hiruma-sa…" panggilnya dengan nafas tercekat.

Di sebuah tiang penyangga di depan stasiun itu, telah berdiri sembari bersandar pada tiang dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan itu adalah Hiruma. Sesaat Sena terpana dengan penampilan Hiruma yang 'wow' untuk dilihat oleh berbagai macam orang, entah itu pria maupun wanita. Dia menggunakan kaus hitam bergambar tengkorak di tengahnya, lalu mengenakan jaket hitam dengan bordiran angka satu di dada sebelah kirinya dan hoodie berhiaskan bulu-bulu putih dan lembut. Sepertinya jaket itu mahal. Celana biru pucat membungkus kakinya yang ramping dan hiasan rantai yang menggantung di pinggangnya membuat banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Oh ayolah, penampilannya saat ini memang _good-looking_ untuk diperhatikan. Seniornya itu memang sering kejam dengan sifatnya yang ekstrim. Tapi bukan berarti dia tak memiliki fans wanita. Pada dasarnya Hiruma itu memang tampan walaupun eksentrik. Berbeda sekali dengan Sena yang mengenakan kaus hitam polos berlapiskan jaket biru dengan bawahan celana jeans hitam pendek di atas lutut.

**CKREK. CRAK.**

'_Hah?'_

Sena langsung tersadar dari keterpesonaannya hingga mendengar suara senjata api yang dikokang. Orang-orang yang lewat di sana langsung ketakutan dan kabur begitu melihatnya.

"Kuso chibi, kau telat satu menit lima belas detik dari waktu janjian," geram Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan pistol _40 dual elites_ miliknya.

"HIIIIII… Ma-ma-maafkan aku, Hiruma-san!" gentar Sena sambil gemetaran. Sang iblis benar-benar menyeramkan.

Hiruma tak langsung menyahutnya dan memasukkan kembali senjatanya di balik sabuk.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi," ajaknya sambil berbalik badan.

"Ah… eh… iya," sahut Sena.

Sena mengikuti Hiruma di belakangnya dalam diam. Sedikit melirik pada sosok Hiruma yang seolah tak mempedulikannya. Dia tahu sang senior sedang dilanda sebuah masalah, tapi dia tidak berani menanyakannya. Teringat akan percakapannya dengan Mamori kemarin.

**~Flashback~**

"_Sena, Sena, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," panggil Mamori saat Devil Bats sedang merayakan prestasi mereka._

"_A-ada apa, Mamori-Nee?" sahut Sena._

_Mamori mengajak 'adik'-nya untuk sedikit menjauh dari anggota lainnya. Sena heran melihat tingkah Mamori yang seperti ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu._

"_Sepertinya Hiruma-kun sedang ada masalah."_

"_Eh?" Sena terkejut mendengarnya._

"_Ya, sejak tadi dia tampak tak menikmati pesta ini. Dan itu terjadi setelah dia membuka pesan dari salah satu ponselnya. Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu yang tak disukainya."_

_Sena menengok sedikit ke arah Hiruma yang sedang memangku laptopnya sambil memainkan permen karet yang ada di mulutnya. Memang terlihat dengan jelas keseriusan yang terpampang di wajah itu. Biasanya dalam keceriaan seperti ini, Hiruma juga tidak akan melewatkannya. Tapi kini dia terlihat lebih 'tenang' atau mungkin kaku._

"_Ada baiknya kau coba untuk menghiburnya, Sena. Mungkin kalau denganmu dia akan merasa lebih baik," bujuk Mamori._

"_Eh… ah… ng… Baik," sahut Sena tersipu._

_Perlahan Sena berjalan mendekati kekasih rahasianya. Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, namun hal itu dirahasiakan dari anggota Devil Bats lainnya. Tak mau terjadi hal yang menggemparkan di dalam tim mereka (bagi Sena, karena Hiruma tidak peduli kalau pun harus menyebarluaskan hubungan mereka hinga ke seluruh dunia). Dan yang mengetahui hubungan rahasia mereka hanya Mamori. Itu pun pada awalnya Hiruma dan Mamori sempat bertengkar hingga dilerai oleh Sena dan memberikan pengertian pada 'kakak' tersayangnya. Ya, Sena sangat menyayangi kekasihnya itu._

_Sena duduk di samping Hiruma dengan gugup lalu menawarinya segelas minuman dingin. Pada awalnya Sena mengira bahwa dia diacuhkan oleh Hiruma hingga suara serak basah itu bicara di antara keributan yang ada._

"_Jam sepuluh pagi, temui aku di stasiun Harajuku dan jangan sampai telat."_

"_Eh? Ta-tapi… besok 'kan masuk sekolah, Hiruma-san. Lalu kita juga harus berlatih," ujar Sena._

"_Besok sekolah libur."_

"_Eh?" heran Sena._

_Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian Mamori mendapat pesan bahwa besok sekolah diliburkan. Begitu juga Hiruma yang mengumumkan bahwa besok tak ada latihan. Membuat semua anggota yang ada disana semakin heboh._

**~End Flashback~**

'_Dasar. Dia pasti mengancam Kepala Sekolah,'_ batin Sena sambil menghela nafas.

Jalan pikiran iblis ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Apapun yang dilakukannya lebih sering tak terduga. Walaupun begitu, Sena tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya, menghilangkan kegalauan hatinya. Dan Sena tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tak peduli walaupaun tak mengerti masalah apa yang tengah dilanda Hiruma, dia harus bisa menghibur dengan terus berada disisinya seperti ini.

Sena yang terus berkutat dengan pikirannya tak menyadari sekelilingnya hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maafkan aku," teriaknya spontan dan langsung membungkuk hormat dengan gugup.

"Tch, Kuso Chibi, sejak tadi kau melamun ya, sampai menabrakku seperti itu," dengus Hiruma sang objek yang ditabrak.

"Iya, eeeehhh… ma-maksudnya tidak, anu… itu…"

"Sudahlah," potong Hiruma cepat.

Lalu tiba-tiba tangan kurus itu menggenggam tangan mungil Sena dan menariknya berjalan bersama.

**Blush.**

Wajah Sena langsung memerah saat itu juga. Dia semakin gugup ketika dilihatnya banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. _Oh yeah_, mereka mulai dijadikan sebagai objek perhatian sekarang. Sedikit perasaan tak nyaman karena malu ditekannya untuk membuat kekasihnya itu sedikit terhibur walau hanya sedikit. Sena sudah berjanji untuk menghibur Hiruma apapun yang terjadi walaupun dia harus menahan malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga berhenti di pemberhentian pertama, yaitu bioskop. Hal yang jarang Hiruma mengajaknya berkencan di bioskop. Yah, sebenarnya mereka memang sangat jarang berkencan karena disibukkan latihan Devil Bats untuk pertandingan musim gugur ini. Dan hal yang langka terjadi ini membuat Sena merasa sangat senang. Bioskop memang tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh pasangan. Tak disangka Hiruma cukup perhatian dalam hal ini. Tapi kesenangannya hancur seketika ketika dilihatnya film yang akan mereka tonton.

'_I-ini… film thriller… atau horor?'_ batinnya heran. _'Tapi yang manapun genre-nya, tetap saja aku tidak menyukai film seperti ini,'_ lanjutnya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Ayo kita masuk, Kuso Chibi," ajak Hiruma sambil menarik tangannya.

"Ba-baik…" sahutnya gugup.

Mereka masuk ke dalam studio bioskop setelah membeli _popcorn_ dan dua minuman kaleng. Tak berapa lama mereka duduk, lampu ruang bioskop telah dimatikan. Kini rasa takut Sena semakin menjadi-jadi ketika didengarnya musik pembuka film yang terdengar mengerikan.

'_Bertahanlah, Sena… Bertahanlah… Ini demi Hiruma-san, kau harus kuat…'_ batinnya dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Sepasang mata hijau tosca melirik ke sampingnya dalam diam. Memandang dengan intens tubuh gemetaran Sena. Tanpa disadarinya bibir itu tersenyum. Ya, cukup menarik memang melihat pemandangan di sebelahnya dibandingkan film yang mereka tonton. Memang ini diluar rencananya, tapi Hiruma menikmati kencan mereka ini.

Hingga setengah jalan putaran film Hiruma masih terus memperhatikan sebelum tubuh mungil RB andalannya berteriak dan memeluk lehernya dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Waaaaa…"

**Grep.**

Sesaat Hiruma terkejut karena sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Sena dalam diam. Dia menghela nafas ketika telah sadar bahwa kekasihnya benar-benar ketakutan dengan film ini. Bukannya dia tidak tahu bahwa Sena memang penakut. Yah, sedikit lebih dia memang ingin mengusilinya sedikit. Mendapat sebuah pelukan tak buruk 'kan?

"Kekekeke… Kenapa, Kuso Chibi? Kau ketakutan sampai memelukku seperti ini," kekeh Hiruma dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh? Ti-tidak…" bantah Sena sambil melepaskan pelukannya segera dan menjauh.

Tapi terlambat. Sepasang tangan kurus dan kuat telah memeluk pinggangnya sehingga dia tetap berada dalam jangkuan Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri sampai seperti ini, heh? Kalau kau memang tidak suka dengan film yang kupilih, kenapa tak kau katakan saja?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak… anu… Tidak apa-apa. Si-siapa tahu aku bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa takutku jika menonton film seperti ini," belanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau 'kan penakut. Kekekeke…"

**Jleb.**

'_Tidak perlu sejujur itu kan?'_ batinnya ingin menangis.

"Nah, jawab yang sejujurnya, atau kau akan kubunuh," ancam Hiruma dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan.

"Hiiiii… ba-baik, baik!" jawab Sena buru-buru. "A-ano… itu… a-aku hanya ingin menghiburmu sebisaku, karena kupikir kau sedang ada masalah. Karena itu 'kan kau sengaja meliburkan sekolah untuk mengajakku pergi hari ini?" ucap Sena sambil memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan sedikit takut.

Hiruma terdiam. Lama mereka terus diam saling pandang seperti itu hingga akhirnya Hiruma menundukkan kepalanya dan terkekeh.

"Kekekeke… Menghiburku kau bilang?"

'_Eh?'_ batin Sena bingung.

Tiba-tiba Sena merasa merinding karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Takut jika Hiruma akan mengamuk padanya dan menembakinya. Benar-benar imajinasi yang menyeramkan.

Disaat Sena masih berkutat dengan imajinasi liarnya, Hiruma sudah menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Sena tak sempat bereaksi hingga dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Oke, bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh iris karamel miliknya yang jernih. Wajah Hiruma yang tampan tepat di depan matanya sambil terpejam.

Tak berapa lama, Hiruma melepas kecupan manis itu. Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu saling pandang dalam diam. Sekilas Sena melihat Hiruma yang tersenyum lembut. Dia terpaku dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Seorang Hiruma tersenyum begitu lembut untuknya. Betapa jantung ini seolah ingin melompat dari dadanya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Hari ini kau harus bisa menghiburku sampai aku puas. Turuti semua perintahku, kau mengerti, Kuso Chibi?" ujar sambil menyeringai seram.

'_Hiiiiii… dia langsung kembali menjadi iblis,'_ batinnya merinding.

Hiruma langsung menarik tangan Sena dan membawanya keluar dari studio.

"Eh? Eh? Kenapa kita keluar, Hiruma-san? Filmnya kan belum selesai," heran Sena.

"Untuk apa menonton film yang tak bisa kita nikmati bersama? Sejak awal aku mengajakmu untuk menonton film itu hanya untuk melihatmu ketakutan. Kekekekeke…" ujarnya sambil tertawa usil.

"Kau kejam, Hiruma-san!" seru Sena kesal.

Tapi respon yang diberikan oleh Hiruma hanya kekehan iblisnya yang kini terdengar menyebalkan. Lupakan itu sejenak, karena kini sepertinya Hiruma akan memulai keusilannya lagi.

"Oi, Chibi, peluk lenganku."

Sena terdiam, ah salah, terpaku di tempat setelah mendengar kalimat Hiruma. Dan dalam sepersekian detik wajahnya telah memerah melebihi warna apel yang manis.

"Hieeeee… Ta-tapi, tapi… ini di tempat umum, Hiruma-san…" Sena mencoba menolak dengan cara halus.

"Apa? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membantah? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan menghiburku bagaimanapun caranya? Dan kau harus mematuhi perintahku, Kuso Chibi. Kekekekeke…" ucap Hiruma santai sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Dasar iblis kejam. Bahkan terhadap kekasih sendiri, dia tetap mengintimidasinya. Dengan sengaja dia malah ingin kemesraan mereka terekspos ke seluruh pasang mata yang memperhatikan. Baginya memang tidak masalah, tapi masalah besar bagi Sena. Berjuang sekuat tenaga menahan malunya. Dia sudah memantapkan hati untuk menghibur Hiruma hari ini.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan wajah yang merah padam, Sena memeluk lengan kiri Hiruma perlahan. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Hiruma menyeringai lebar melihatnya. Oke, saatnya memuaskan diri dari hasil mengerjai si Chibi ini, pikirnya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat. Masih dengan kemesraan yang membuat banyak pasang mata mengarah pada mereka. Namun seperti biasa Hiruma tak mempedulikannya dan membuat Sena semakin malu karenanya. Dimulai ke _game center_ untuk memainkan beragam permainan di sana. Jangan meragukan kejeniusan Hiruma dalam memainkan semua permainan yang ada sehingga dia bisa menukarkan seluruh tiket hasil permainan dengan hadiah utamanya dan juga sebuah boneka beruang besar.

Boneka beruang? Hiruma menukarkannya dengan sebuah boneka beruang? Oh, tentu saja bukan untuknya. Begitu ditukarkan, langsung diberikannya pada Sena.

"Untukmu," ujarnya datar.

"Eh? Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Sena heran.

"Hn, entah. Supaya kau terlihat manis mungkin."

**Blush.**

Sena kembali memenuhi pipinya dengan rona merah.

"A-aku bukan anak perempuan, Hiruma-san!" serunya kesal.

Hiruma hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil terkekeh pelan. Kembali mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka ke… err… kurasa kalian tak perlu mengetahuinya. Apa? Haruskah? _Geez_, baiklah jika kalian memaksa. Kalian tentu tahu hobi Hiruma kan? Yah, tempat yang mereka datangi sekarang adalah sebuah toko terpencil yang berada di balik gedung-gedung bertingkat mewah di depannya. Dan itu adalah _blackmarket_ gudang persenjataan. Tempatnya penyelundupan senjata-senjata api yang dijual melalui koneksi dunia hitam.

Sena bergidik ngeri ketika dilihatnya banyak orang-orang menyeramkan yang memperhatikan mereka. Membuatnya semakin memeluk lengan Hiruma dengan erat sambil memeluk boneka beruang tadi di tangan kirinya. Mereka terus berjalan ke dalam hingga Hiruma berbicara dengan seorang berwajah garang di sana. Sepertinya membicarakan pesanan senjata yang dipesannya untuk menambah koleksi.

Setelah itu, Hiruma kini mengajak Sena ke butik dan aksesoris yang berada di Shibuya mall. Oke, sudah tak perlu heran lagi dengan banyak pasang mata yang terus memperhatikan mereka. Setidaknya kini Sena merasa lebih rileks berjalan berpegangan tangan seperti ini dengan Hiruma. Walaupun banyak gadis-gadis yang memandang mereka dengan penasaran serta suara teriak-teriak kecil ketika melihat pasangan itu. Tak lupa beberapa di antaranya yang mengeluarkan kamera ponsel dan mengambil foto HiruSena secara diam-diam.

Mereka berkeliling kesana-kemari. Entah apa yang dicari oleh Hiruma di antara deretan jaket yang terlihat mahal itu. Sena hanya diam sambil mencoba untuk melihat-lihat. Begitu melihat harganya, kepalanya terasa pening.

'_Dua puluh tiga ribu yen? Apa-apaan harga jaket ini?'_

Ah, seharusnya dia ingat kalau tempat yang mereka kunjungi memang bukan sekedar toko _fashion_ biasa, tapi itu butik. Tentu saja barang-barang di sana adalah kualitas terbaik yang diberikan. Tidak ingin menambah rasa pusingnya, Sena berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Mau kemana kau, Kuso Chibi?" tanya Hiruma.

"Melihat-lihat ke sebelah sana," sahutnya sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Hiruma hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya. Sena terus berjalan masih dengan boneka beruang besar yang dibawanya di tangan kiri. Saat sedang melihat-lihat, beberapa gadis menghampirinya sambil berteriak-teriak kecil.

"Waaa… adik kecil ini lucu."

"Manisnyaaaa…"

"Cocok sekali sambil membawa boneka beruang itu."

"Boleh foto bersama?"

Mereka terus mengerubunginya tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang terheran-heran. Ada yang memeluknya, mencubit pipinya, membelai rambutnya, dan sebagainya. Sena hanya memasang wajah bingung dengan gadis-gadis ini. Hingga salah seorang dari mereka menyeletuk yang membuatnya malu bukan main.

"Hei, kau berpacaran dengan lelaki tampan berambut kuning itu, ya?"

"Kalian sepertinya mesra sekali."

"Hubungan kalian sudah sejauh apa? Sudah pernah di atas ranjang?"

_Blush._

Apa-apaan gadis-gadis ini? Kenapa mereka begitu tertarik mengenai hal itu? Hal memalukan begitu.

"Ah, maaf, aku harus pergi," ucapnya sopan sambil mencoba menghindar dari gadis-gadis itu.

Dan kerumunan gadis-gadis itu memprotes kecewa ketika anak mungil itu menjauh dari mereka. Bagi para fujoshi, tentu saja melepaskan ikan yang sudah ditangkap sangat disayangkan. Namun ketika melihat sang kekasih yang memperhatikan dari jauh di sana memberikan aura Neraka-nya, mereka semua langsung pergi berhamburan. Oke, semenya memang jauh menyeramkan, lebih baik mencari aman saja.

Kembali pada RB mungil kita yang berjalan-jalan di antara pajangan aksesoris di sana. Matanya menangkap sebuah aksesoris anting-anting hitam.

'_Mungkin anting-anting ini cocok untuk Hiruma-san,'_ batinnya.

Saat dilihat harganya, dia kembali mengutuk kesal. Bayangkan saja lima ribu yen untuk sepasang anting. Sementara Sena tahu Hiruma memakai dua pasang anting di telinganya. Ah, tapi kenapa dia sampai pusing untuk memberikan anting-anting hitam ini pada Hiruma? Kenapa? Untuk balas budi? Mungkin tidak. Tapi, sesekali membelikan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya tak apa-apa 'kan? Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Sena membeli dua pasang anting hitam itu walaupun harus menguras sebagian besar uangnya. Demi Hiruma yang dicintainya, harga segitu belum seberapa dibandingkan perasaannya.

"Hehehe… kuharap dia menyukainya."

"Kau membeli apa, Kuso Chibi?"

"HYAAAAA…" teriak Sena terkejut bukan main sehingga kantung berisi anting-anting hitam itu terlempar ke atas.

Hiruma yang melihat reaksi Sena menjadi kaget juga. Tangannya refleks menangkap benda yang tadi tak sengaja terlempar oleh si mungil.

**Grep.**

"Apa ini?" tanya Hiruma heran.

"Eh? Ah… itu… ano…" gugup Sena.

"Jawab yang benar, Kuso Chibi!" geram Hiruma kesal.

"Hieee… i-itu anting yang kubeli untukmu," ucap Sena cepat.

Hiruma terdiam. Menatap pada bungkusan yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa kau membelinya?"

"I-itu… kupikir anting-anting itu cocok untukmu, ja-jadi aku…" Sena tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap pada iris tosca di depannya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dirasakannya Hiruma yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Berjalan ke kursi terdekat yang berada di depan meja kaca aksesoris. Sena dan gadis penjaga di sana terheran-heran melihat Hiruma yang kini duduk di sana hingga sejajar dengan tinggi badannya.

"Pakaikan," ujarnya singkat.

"Eh? Ta-tapi…"

"Chibi, aku tak ingin mendengar ada protes darimu," potong Hiruma.

"U-uh… Baik…"

Perlahan dan dengan tangan gemetaran, Sena mulai mengeluarkan isi anting-anting hitam yang tadi baru dibelinya.

"Anting-anting hitam. Bagus juga," komentar Hiruma.

Senyuman tersipu tersungging di bibirnya yang lembut. Sena mulai melepaskan anting-anting perak yang dikenakan Hiruma. Diam selama beberapa saat sampai dirasakannya sepasang tangan ramping memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ieeh? Hiruma-san, apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti dilihat orang," bisik Sena menahan rasa malunya.

"Mereka sudah melihatnya. Biarkan saja. Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memprotes 'kan, Kuso Chibi?" ucap Hiruma dengan nada mengancam.

"Uuh…" desah Sena pasrah.

Melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda, Sena memasang sepasang anting hitam di telinga kanan Hiruma. Tercium aroma _mint_ ketika dirinya begitu dekat. Terasa begitu _fresh_ dan lembut. Tangan ramping itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggangnya. Membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Wangi tubuhmu lembut," desah Hiruma pelan.

"Eh? Err… Hiruma-san…" gugup Sena.

Hiruma tak mengindahkan penolakan kekasihnya. Sebaliknya, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil itu. Menegang sesaat karenanya. Hiruma tahu bahwa si mungil yang manis ini sudah menahan rasa malunya mati-matian. Tapi tidak, dia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Kembali melancarkan aksinya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya di lekukan leher sang kekasih.

"Kulitmu eksotis."

Tubuh Sena gemetaran ketika dirasakannya hembusan nafas hangat menyapu kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Jantungnya tak kalah serunya seolah hendak keluar dari tempatnya dengan paksa. Digoda seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

"Hi-Hiruma-san… hentikan…" tangan kecilnya berusaha mendorong pundak lebar itu.

Hiruma diam sesaat sebelum sebuah seringaian menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kalau kau mau menginap di apartemenku malam ini, aku akan menghentikannya."

"Eeeeehhh?" pekik Sena keras.

Teriakannya semakin membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Buru-buru Sena menundukan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam tak tertahankan. Dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini, dia bingung untuk menjawab. Akhirnya dengan lemah dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi… kau mau?" Hiruma memastikan.

Kembali Sena mengangguk, kali ini lebih keras. Hiruma menyeringai sebelum melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Lanjutkan memasang anting-anting ini, Kuso Chibi," ucap Hiruma sambil menepuk kepala Sena pelan.

Dengan segera Sena mencoba memasang anting-anting itu secepat yang dia bisa. Hiruma mendengar gumaman pelan anak itu dengan ekspresi wajah merona merah dan ingin menangis.

"Aku… tidak mau ke sini lagi…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kekekekeke… Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku **pasti** akan mengajakmu lagi ke sini," kekeh Hiruma dengan kejam.

'_Hiks… Tidak mauuu…'_ ratap Sena.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Melangkah memasuki ruangan mewah yang minimalis. Bisa dilihatnya sosok jangkung itu berjalan mendahuluinya. Menutup pintu apartemennya dan menggiring masuk ke dalam ruang santai. Hiruma langsung duduk di sofa hitam di sana. Melirik ke arah sang kekasih yang masih terpaku di tempat dengan rona merah. Tangan panjang menjulur, memberikan gestur mengajak.

"Kemarilah," ucapnya bagaikan mantra.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu mendekat dan menyambut uluran tangan ramping nan lembut. Kecupan manis diberikan pada punggung tangannya. Membuat jantung memompa darah lebih cepat hingga sapuan merah apel semakin terlihat jelas di pipinya. Perlahan menarik tangan mungil itu dan membawa pada pangkuannya saling berhadapan. Saling bertukar nafas ketika kedua wajah itu begitu dekat. Sepasang tangan panjang memeluk pinggang dan sepasang lagi melingkar pada leher.

"Sebentar lagi pertandingan Kanto."

"Iya…"

Hening menyelimuti. Namun bola mata hijau tosca itu masih memandang kedalaman iris coklat karamel di depannya. Sudut bibir terangkat.

"Kau… dengan kaki emasmu telah membawa mimpiku hingga sejauh ini. Ucapan 'terima kasih' tak cukup untuk semua yang telah kau berikan. Tak ada yang dapat kulakukan untukmu. Kata 'maaf' pun tak pantas untuk kuucapkan padamu yang begitu berharga. Sena…" lirihnya seraya menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu.

Sesaat tubuh itu tersentak kejut. Lengan mungilnya membingkai wajah elok kekasihnya.

"Kau salah," ucapnya. "Kita takkan berhasil tanpa bantuan lainnya. Tapi memang, kaulah yang membuatku berguna. Diriku yang lemah ini telah kau ubah menjadi seorang 'pahlawan'. Kau yang memberiku mimpi baru. Kekuatan untuk menjadikan diriku lebih baik. Jika tak bertemu denganmu, aku akan tetap menjadi seorang lemah tak berguna. Akulah yang harus mengucapkannya. Hiruma-san, terima kasih," senyuman manis merekah di bibir mungil kemerahan.

Tak kuasa menahan diri, dengan cepat dilumatnya bibir mungil itu. Bagaikan mengulum permen manis, menjelajahi semua teritori kekasihnya. Menikmati setiap mili kehangatan di sana tanpa terkecuali. Dengungan tertahan meluncur di antara ciuman panas. Meneguk tetesan liur yang bercampur menjadi satu di antara lidah yang bergumul. Ditariknya tubuh itu hingga berada di bawah kendalinya. Benang-benang saliva tipis terputus ketika kebutuhan oksigen tak lagi dapat dihindari.

Jari-jari kurusnya yang panjang membelai bibir basah menggoda. Betapa pemandangan di hadapannya bagaikan lukisan malaikat penggoda yang tak bisa dihindarinya. Iris karamel tak fokus tertutup kabut nafsu dengan deru nafas cepat. Pipinya yang menggemaskan tersapu serbuk merah muda di antara ruangan remang. Bibirnya yang terbuka basah dengan sisa saliva yang mengalir.

"Setelah ini… kita akan menghadapi pertandingan yang jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Jika bersamamu, aku yakin kita bisa menghadapinya. Kita pasti bisa."

Sena tersenyum lembut. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh anting-anting hitam Hiruma.

"Ini adalah jalan awal menuju mimpi kita. Kau, aku, dan semua. Beriringan bersama menuju _Christmast Bowl_, akan kita dapatkan. Dan aku percaya itu."

Menarik kepala pemuda pirang di atasnya dan menjilat anting-anting hitam yang menggantung di telinga. Janji manis yang tak terlihat.

"Ah…"

Desahan menggoda terlontar ketika sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menjalar di antara lekukan lehernya. Suara kecupan-kecupan lembut meninggalkan tanda. Menegaskan bahwa pemuda manis ini adalah milik sang iblis.

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling bertemu.

"Kau adalah milikku. Takkan kuserahkan dirimu pada siapa pun. Walau harus menjual diriku pada iblis, aku tak akan menyerahkanmu. Takkan pernah."

Tosca yang berkilat tajam. Ucapan yang tak akan pernah diingkari, itulah janji lelaki.

"Tidak akan. Walau harus dirantai, diriku hanya milikmu, Hiruma-san. Hati, jiwa, dan tubuh ini seluruhnya adalah milikmu. Takkan pernah menjadi milik siapa pun. Hanya kau. Aku mencintaimu."

Rasa cinta yang sudah tak terbendung. Menumpahkan segalanya yang telah tertahan di malam ini. Tanda akan janji yang telah terucap. Berikrar untuk semua yang telah diyakini. Meniti setiap detik yang berlalu tanpa sedikitpun terlewat.

"Ah… Hiruma-san…"

Memanggil namanya dengan suara lembut di antara desahan membuatnya tak terkendali untuk menyentuhnya lebih lagi. Betapa tubuh itu begitu lembut di setiap lekukannya. Menggeliat tak nyaman dalam kekuasaannya. Semua yang ada pada terkasih adalah miliknya.

Suara kecupan berbaur dengan desahan dan erangan keluar dari bibir mungilnya ketika sentuhan nikmat membawa rasa nyaman. Wajah manis yang mempercantik dirinya dengan hiasan warna merah di pipinya. Tubuh mungil gemetaran yang menikmati setiap milinya dimanjakan oleh sang kekasih. Sungguh, tak pernah dirasakannya perasaan seperti ini. Begitu menggelitik sukma.

Hijau tosca dan coklat karamel terkunci dalam kilat cinta yang begitu besar. Membelai lembut pipi lembutnya. Menikmati sentuhan dari kekasihnya seraya memejamkan mata.

"Sena…"

"Aaaaaahhh…"

Jeritan ambigu memenuhi sudut ruangan ketika perih dan nikmat menderu tubuhnya dalam satu kesatuan. Rasa panas menjalar di setiap inci tubuh mungilnya. Kilau keringat membanjiri torso kulit memberi kesan eksotis. Tak terasa sebulir air mata mengalir di kedua matanya.

Menenangkan sedikit rasa sakit sang kekasih, menghapus sisa air mata dengan lidahnya yang basah.

Bibir kemerahannya merekahkan senyuman lembut menenangkan pada pria yang begitu mencintainya. Miliknya, kini dirinya telah menjadi milik pemuda pirang itu. Betapa menyesakkannya kebahagiaan ini. Menumpahkannya sedikit untuk malam ini tak apa 'kan? Ini bukanlah sekedar nafsu. Ini adalah cinta.

Desahan-desahan membaur di antara nafas yang semakin cepat ketika rasa nikmat menjalar pada tubuh keduanya. Kulit keras yang bergesekan dengan otot-otot yang mengencang membuat titik-titik air membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Aroma seks memenuhi sudut ruangan ketika bercinta adalah salah satu upaya untuk menumpahkan semua perasaan yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Menuju satu titik putih dimana hasrat bercinta berada di atas puncak.

"Senaaa… Uh…"

"Aaaahhh… Hiruma-saaaaannn…"

Gema teriakan pertanda berakhirnya bercinta mereka. Cinta, nafsu, dan hasrat terpuaskan bersama kekasih. Nafas yang menderu bersatu dengan udara sekitar. Membuat tubuh keduanya lemas teredam lelah. Kulit torso lembab menempel. Membagi kehangatan bagi keduanya. Ini adalah janji yang tak terucap dan tertulis. Setia pada cinta yang memang ditakdirkan untuk mereka.

Kecupan lembut menjadi tanda untuk dimulainya semua perjalanan hidup mereka setelah ini. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Namun arti pandangan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengungkapkan isi hati terdalam. Senyuman hangat merekah. Dan kuku jarinya mendenting pelan anting-anting hitam yang menggantung.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**OWARI**

l\_/l  
(^_^)

APA INI? APA INI? APA INIIIIII? DX *frustasi*

APA2AN FICT GAJE INI? GRAAAAAHHH…

Geez, ga tau lagi harus gmn sama fic butut 1 ini. gaje ceritanya. Neko sendiri ga ngerti mau nyeritain apa disini. Pokoknya semua yang ada di otak Neko langsung ditulis di sini. Soalnya waktu baca chap 168, ada yg beda dr Youicchan (Hiruma) di covernya waktu itu. Yaitu adalah anting2 hitamnya. Padahal di chap 167 pas bagian di telpon sama bokapnya, (Hiruma lagi niup balon permen karetnya) Youicchan masih pake anting2 warna putih besi gitu. Akhirnya Neko mutusin buat fict gmn cara Youicchan dapetin/ganti anting2 sebelumnya jadi hitam. Yah… walaupun ga nyambung emang… ==; *dihajar rame2*

DAN… sebelumnya Neko ga niat masukin lemon. pas bagian lemon, HiruSena bener2 OOC abis. Ganti alur cerita gara2 permintaan para fujoshi seprofesi cosplayer… ==; *ngelirik Kou & Ritsu*

Dipersilahkan yang mau mengkoreksi, flame, cacian dalam review… ==;

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for reading… ^^**

**HAPPY HIRUSENA'S DAY**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
